when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Abdul Humdinger
"Oh shoot! It's Mayor Humdinger, the mayor of Foogy Bottom! His full name is Abdul Humdinger. I can't believe it. This guy must stop before things get out of hand." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Revenge of the Nick Jr. Villains Mayor Abdul Humdinger is the mayor of Foggy Bottom and possibly the main antagonist of PAW Patrol. He is the rival of Mayor Goodway, the mayor of Adventure Bay. He thinks he is the best at everything as seen in "Pup Pup and Away" and tries to outdo everyone at everything (especially Mayor Goodway). In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, like the Nick Jr. villains, he is summoned by Lola Loud to serve for her, Kim Jong-un, North Korea, the People's Democratic Union of Asia, the Economic Assistance Association, and all of the Coalition of the Red Star. Bio Mayor Humdinger can be grumpy at times, seen when he lost in "Pup Pup and Away" and Mayor Goodway and Adventure Bay both won. He argues a lot with Adventure Bay's mayor. Personality Mayor Humdinger is rather conceited, thinking that his town is better than Adventure Bay in every way possible. In PAW Patrol season one, while antagonistic towards Mayor Goodway, for the most part he played fairly, due in part to confidence in his record of winning and generally being undefeated in most of the competitions he participated in, only to end up losing to Mayor Goodway and the PAW Patrol. As of PAW Patrol season two, he usually cheats in order to win, showing a lack of morality and win at all costs personality. He is also the assembler of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, a group of mischievous cats who perform heinous deeds to support his efforts. He has also become slightly more villainous in PAW Patrol season two (where as in PAW Patrol season one he was simply antagonistic) to the point he and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew have their own secret lair and he behaves more like a stereotypical villain such as laughing maniacally and even covertly observing the PAW Patrol via a video monitor ("Pup-Fu!"). He is also shown to be willing to resorting to stealing something he wants, such as Wild Wilbur's hidden treasure ("Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot") and Farmer Yumi's priceless Martial Arts scroll ("Pup-Fu!"). He is also shown to be quite greedy in a PAW Patrol episode, "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot." However his plans can occasionally backfire, resulting in him needing to be rescued by the PAW Patrol. In another PAW Patrol episode, "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition," he is shown to care about Cat Rubble and Cat Chase when they are in danger of falling off a cliff, as he is shown nervously biting his fingernails, though returns to his usual self once they are safe and reluctant thank Ryder and PAW Patrol due to his pride, but ends up thanking them albeit begrudgingly. In another PAW Patrol episode, "Pups Save Friendship Day," his competitiveness is so great that he is willing to turn a holiday about Friendship into a contest between Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay. He is also shown to be slightly narcissistic as he called a Friend Day Cake that resembled him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was also touched by Mayor Goodway's attempt to help him when he was being carried away one of his balloon bouquets and promised to try to be a little more nicer. Despite his flaws he is essentially a good person. Category:Adults Category:Antagonistic Characters Category:Arguing Characters Category:Assemblers Category:Barkingburgians Category:Begrudging Characters Category:Blondes Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:CGI Characters Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Government Industry Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Cheaters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Competitive Characters Category:Conceited Characters Category:Confident Characters Category:Covertly Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased by Drowning Category:Deceased by Execution Category:Economic Assistance Association Members Category:Fairly Played Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Foggy Bottom Citizens Category:Greedy Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Heinous Characters Category:Humans Category:Important Characters Category:Kitten Catastrophe Crew Members Category:Korean People's Army Members Category:Lola Loud's Minions Category:Males Category:Mayors Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Narcissistic Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:Nick Jr. Villains Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:North Koreans Category:Observers Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:People's Democratic Union of Asia Characters Category:Planners Category:Preschool Characters Category:Pyeongyang Citizens Category:Reluctant Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Stealers Category:Supporters Category:Thieves Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Villainous Characters Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Western Animation Characters